


A bond but not like that

by purplefox



Series: 61 days of KakashixNaruto [22]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 16:51:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8110096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: One should never piss off a shinobi.





	

There were smart people and there were really dumb people in the world. Some the people that existed that were stupid somehow managed to skirt along in life and that was not fair at all. It burned Kiba’s soul when he thought about it and he did think about it.

He agonized about it because as a shinobi when you were choking on your own blood and hurting to the depths of your soul you think about what your sacrifice will protect and you respect the hell out of anyone doing the same or even similar.

So when people like the asswipe he had dangling started talking shit about stuff they could not understand Kiba started getting pissed. Because there was no way people like this would understand there was no way they could compare their suffering to theirs and think they came out on top. They knew nothing about shinobi’s pain and deep agony and that was how it was intended to be. So when trash started talking and acting as if they had the right to an opinion Kiba usually let his fists to the talking.

It got them to shut up if only for a while and that was all he needed. For them to shut up. Just shut up around him. He needed peace. To relax and their noise was irritating. Annoying and he fucking hated it. People like this should have no opinion on something like-

“Kiba.” It was Shino’s voice. Right behind him but Kiba’s hand clenched harder on the asswipe’s throat. Kept him dangling and choking. “He’s turning blue Kiba.”

“Who cares?” Kiba snarled as he watched and listened to the man choke. “Talking shit like that in a bar where shinobis are. He expected to walk away?”

“He’s drunk Kiba.” Hinata’s gentle touch almost wavered him. Almost. “He doesn’t know what he’s saying.”

“Oh yes he does.” Kiba hissed. He released the jackass only for him to slide down the wall gasping and clutching at his throat. “You knew exactly what you were saying you fucking scumbag.”

“How could I not be upset.” The guy’s voice was raspier than before but still as slimy and Kiba seethed. “What kind of Hero of the Leaf is he supposed to be? That guy Uchiha Sasuke. He let that guy go free! If he’s the Hero everyone keeps saying, he should have taken that guy down but he let him walk! After everything that guy did. He’s no Hero! He’s a disgrace.”

Kiba had no idea how Hinata kept him restrained from ripping the guy’s throat out with his teeth but he did get a moment to revel in the guy’s fear. His scent reeked with it and he tried his best to wriggle out of Hinata’s grip to just get at the bastard until something else grabbed hold of him and he froze in place.

“Kage mane jutsu successful.” Shikamaru said behind him and Kiba snarled. “What’s going on here?”

“This guy has an opinion on Sasuke.” Shino said. “Kiba took exception when he criticized Naruto.”

“Oi oi. He serious?” The jutsu dropped and Kiba was so surprised he turned around to see Shikamaru looking slightly ill. “Are you drunk man? It’s one thing to be bitter about Sasuke but the Hokage pardoned him you know? And Naruto… that’s not a smart thing to do in a place full of shinobi.” Shikamaru’s face hardened. “To insult the man that saved our lives. No, the world.”

“And let a criminal walk free.” The guy wheezed.

“Maa, who let what walk free?” A voice behind them said and Kiba relaxed fully. Kakashi in full Hokage robes had appeared behind Shikamaru his hands on the other man’s shoulder. “Shikamaru-kun, break was over an hour ago.”

“It’s a drag. I don’t think I want to be your assistant anymore.” Shikamaru muttered as he brushed away Kakashi’s hands. “And this guy here just had a few things to say about Naruto.”

The air chilled and Kakashi turned his gaze on the drunk. Even without the sharingan his glare was chilling. “And what could you have to say about Uzumaki Naruto that would make this bar want to attack you?”

“Why the interest?” The bartender called. “The Hokage shouldn’t get into bar fights.”

Kakashi’s eyes closed and made the curve smile they did ever so often. “I have a vested interest in this topic since it’s my boyfriend that is the topic.”

The atmosphere chilled. Kiba found it hard to breathe and his gaze darted to the drunk that had paled significantly and looked close to passing out. Not that he had not known. Naruto was not hiding anything but the two had not come forward and done anything. It was mostly speculation.

But Kiba had a nose and so did his clan. And there had been that moment when he had woken up and Naruto and Sasuke needed medical attention and when Naruto had walked away Kakashi had followed as if his feet had dragged him. The look on his face, the visible part anyway had looked so haunted and even though Sasuke and Naruto looked kind of resolved and fine. Ignoring the deal about missing a hand.

Kakashi had looked as if he had nearly lost his entire world and that had stuck with Kiba. Sasuke getting pardoned? Well it was Team seven. For Kiba if Shino or Hinata had pulled anything…well they weren’t those type of people. But he got it. He really did.

Kiba knew what the drunk had been trying to hint at but he had really fucked up because their new Hokage? He was kind of _possessive_.

X

“This is the kind of welcome home greeting I like.” Naruto hissed as Kakashi pressed hot urging kisses to his throat. “Damn Kakashi I’ve been home all of three minutes. I’m covered in grass in places, least I might be.” He broke off in a yelp and wrapped his legs around Kakashi’s waist as the man and moved them so they hit the wall. “Holy hell.”

“Missed you.” Kakashi mumbled and Naruto sighed even as his heart sped up.

“Me too but this was a mission. From the Hokage himself.” Naruto finished dryly before he yanked Kakashi’s head back. “What’s gotten into you? I don’t mind being jumped the moment I get back. Actually I encourage it but this is different from usual.”

Kakashi hesitated before he let Naruto’s legs fall from his waist. “I just wanted to feel you.” Kakashi whispered and Naruto shivered when Kakashi pressed his face into his neck. “That you’re mine.”

“And you’re mine.” Naruto answered. His blood was still throbbing but they would get back to that. “Did anything happen?”

“I came out to the village.” Kakashi mumbled into his shoulder.

“Shikamaru already knew.” Naruto pointed out.

“No, I called you my boyfriend in a bar because Kiba was going to kill a civilian.”

Kiba and that temper. “What did he say?” Naruto asked.

Kakashi hesitated before he wiggled away and kissed Naruto’s bandaged hand. The fake one. “It was about letting Sasuke go.”

“They’ll get over it.” Naruto said softly. “And you.” His lips quirked up. “Are you by any chance jealous?” Naruto teased and Kakashi flushed. Naruto laughed, his heart light. “Over Sasuke?”

“You were willing to die with him.” Kakashi reminded him.

“And I’m willing to let you have my dream first and live it with you.” Naruto whispered before he pressed a harsh kiss to Kakashi’s mouth. “I won’t lose to Sasuke, that’s rivalry.” He taped his hand against Kakashi’s chest. “But this is something different. You know that.” After all, they had started in the final dregs of war. Kakashi’s hands tangled in his hair and Naruto’s eyes closed against the force of Kakashi’s drugging kiss. This was a bond he would kill to keep.


End file.
